


New Horizons

by Lovespie (Snarryeyes)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Lovespie
Summary: From an AU fic prompts list on Tumblr. Plaid-queen asked for #22 - two miserable people meeting at a wedding au.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

Despite being at a wedding, it wasn’t the happiest of occasions for Zach. In fact, there were several moments during the service alone when he wished he hadn’t accepted the invitation. It could have been his day after all, if things had gone differently. It was a tale of two grooms, but he wasn’t one of them.

During the second reading, he let his gaze wander over the other guests. He knew the majority of the people on his side, by sight if not by name, but across the aisle were mostly strangers. One in particular caught Zach’s eye, sitting in the opposite row to him. He was quite striking to look at—dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes—but it wasn’t that that had caught Zach’s attention. It was the sorrow in his expression; the exact same expression that Zach had seen in the mirror that morning when he’d carefully straightened his tie. It felt like, in the midst of a day filled with joy, he’d found a kindred spirit.

As fate would have it, they’d been placed at the very same table at the reception. Zach stole a glance at his neatly written name card— _Chris_ —but he needn’t have bothered as everyone around the table introduced themselves almost immediately.

There was a fair amount of cheerful small talk during the meal, but Zach noticed that Chris barely drank anything during the toasts and was equally quiet after. He took the opportunity to attempt a proper conversation when the tables emptied onto the dance floor and they were left alone, Chris watching the many dancing couples with the same mournful expression.

“You okay?”

“Huh? Oh… yeah.” At Zach’s skeptical expression, Chris gave a kind of one-shouldered shrug. “I guess I’m not really in the mood for celebrating relationships, that’s all.”

Zach nodded, taking a sip of champagne. “That makes two of us.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Seeing your ex marrying someone else kind of puts a dampener on the whole thing.”

Chris winced, making Zach instantly regret putting it so bluntly. “Wow. Jon?”

“Yeah.”

“That sucks. Why—” he cut himself off with a sharp shake of his head. “Sorry, none of my business.”

“No, it’s okay. Go on.”

“Well, I mean…” Chris hesitated slightly before continuing. “You must have known today would be hard, but you still came?”

Zach shrugged. “Yeah, well… we decided to remain friends, and friends come to your wedding.”

“Wow,” Chris said again. “I’m not sure I could be that magnanimous. That’s intense, man.”

“How about you? You’re a friend of Mark’s, right?”

“Yeah, we were at college together. I was supposed to have a date for this thing, but…”

Zach didn’t want to assume anything, carefully avoiding the use of any pronouns. “It didn’t work out?”

“No.” Chris’ eyes filled with tears, somehow making them even bluer. Zach felt like he should reach out and offer comfort, but it would undoubtedly end up being a kind of awkward pat that would only make things weird. “I guess it wasn’t meant to be.” Chris abruptly scrubbed a hand across his eyes. “Damn it. Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Zach said easily. “I’ve been there.” He paused. “You know what I’d prescribe? More alcohol.” Grabbing the champagne bottle, he re-filled Chris’ glass. “And dancing.”

“That helps?”

Zach inclined his head. “It’s a good start. Like I said, I’ve been where you are. I’m not one hundred percent over him yet, but I’m getting there. You will too.” He picked up his own glass and raised it in a toast. “To finding the person we’re meant to be with.”

After clinking glasses and downing most of the contents, Chris looked a little more relaxed. He looked even more so after several refills and various recounted tales of the ghosts of partners past.

“Okay,” Chris said finally, draining his glass and setting it aside. “That’s step one taken care of. Now for the dancing.”

“Go for it. I’m pretty sure you’d have your pick of the room.”

“What about you?”

Zach waved him away. “I’ll be fine.”

“No, I mean… would you like to dance with me?” As he asked, Chris smiled properly for the first time, making his eyes light up and crinkle at the edges. The sight stole Zach’s breath for a second. He could almost hear angels singing.

Recovering, Zach placed his glass on the table with a wide smile. “I’d love to.”


End file.
